


Power Rangers: Solar Protectors

by Zorant



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Long ago, Earth was under siege by the mysterious Shadow Corps. Most of the information has been lost to history but one thing that is known: A team of heroes battled this Shadow Corps and beat them back. Once the battle was done, The Solar Morphers were hidden all over the world. Year after year, decade after decade, millennium after millennium, they were forgotten about and soon passed through history as a myth.Now, it looks like the mysterious Shadow Corps is back and ready to take over Earth. It's up to the 6 chosen Rangers to combat this threat and save their world. They are called:Power Rangers: Solar Protectors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Solar Protectors**

 

_Chapter 1 Part 1 – Introductions_

 

**Westgate**

 

John Adams

 

John pulled up to the college and let out a whistle. This place was huge. Something tells him he will be getting lost for his first semester. Either that, or he will need a map installed to his watch. He sighed, then went to find a parking spot. It took him 15 minutes to find one, and it was all the way in the back. He parked his 2011 Ford Focus, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He locked it and began walking towards the main doors. As he walked, he noticed a few stares.

 

He wasn't sure why though. Some say he's not bad on the eyes. With his jet black hair in a messy look, his square jaw and his clean shaven face. He was wearing a simple blue jeans with a red hoodie and white sneakers. He always thought of himself as an average looking guy and told himself that's why he was the quiet type in high school.

 

But if he were to be honest with himself, that wasn't it at all. As he weaved through the parking lot, almost getting hit by a yellow charger, his mind went back to that fateful day. He was only 6 years old when it happened. His friends had called and invited him over to play. His parents agreed and soon he was at his best friend's house. But he wasn't prepared for the sight when he got home. His entire house was in thick black smoke. He will never forget the Fireman's look towards him. The look of deep sadness. Right then, John knew something happened.

 

Someone bumped into him, returning him back to his surroundings. He had walked through the front door of the college without knowing it. He pushed back those memories as he approached The Admissions Office. All he needed to do was prove he got a full scholarship and he will be given his schedule.

 

Dianne Simmons

 

Dianne honked her horn a few times. The guy was deep in thought and truly didn't hear her. She gave him a break, though she silently chided him for not paying attention. She pushed him from her mind as she parked her 2016 Dodge Charger. She applied some lip gloss, fluffed her hair, grabbed her bag and purse and exited her car. She locked it and turned to face her next chapter of her life.

 

As she walked through the parking lot, she grinned at her fellow students. She couldn't help it. It was in her blood to smile at everyone. It was who she was. Heck, she can meet someone and just like that, she would become friends with that person. Because of this, she was one of the most popular girls in High School. In fact, she was the popular girl. Of course, that came with the stigma of her being a snob. She had very few true friends in high school because of this.

 

She joined her local theatre and soon shown her acting/singing abilities. Her parents don't support her decision of becoming an actress/singer and disowned her when she revealed that was her choice. With a tearful goodbye, in which they froze her out of their lives, she crashed at her Aunt's place. There, she managed to find work as the lead vocals of _“The Wings”,_ (in which the pay was really good. Hence the Charger). For a couple years, she balanced school and her band. But soon, she had to choose and she decided to go to school. And so here she was, stepping through Westgate College's main doors.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers: Solar Protectors**

 

_Chapter 1 Part 1: Introductions_

 

**Maggie Larsen**

 

A simple 2013 Ford Fusion pulled into an empty spot. A second later the engine is cut but the person stays seated in the drivers seat for a moment more. For a moment, she holds her heart shaped necklace and closes her eyes. It has been 7 years but it almost feels like it's been yesterday. I mean, coming to Westgate College was their dream together. They had their life planned out before that moment. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. No, she won't forget but she won't allow that incident to take control of her life. He wouldn't want that. She opens the door, grabs her bag, shuts the door and walks towards the school.

 

Getting her was a little difficult. Her parents aren't bad financially, but this school was still expensive. She applied to most grants but only got a $2000 for her help at the community center. By the time she managed to get a loan, she was placed on a waitlist and had just got in 2 weeks ago. But she was still all smiles passing her fellow students. She got a few smiles back, but she didn't care. She was happy to have finally got in. She almost ran into someone, who nervously said sorry before she can talk to him. Chuckling to herself, she passes the front door, ready to start the year.

 

**Sheldon O'Malley**

 

**A** 2012 Chevy Silverado pulls into the parking lot. Once parked, Sheldon O\Malley got out of the driver's seat, grabs 2 bags (One for his books, one for his baseball gear) and proceeds to the baseball field. He was told to report to the club house once he got there. With every step, he was excited but nervous. He had came to every home game for the past 3 years, dreaming he would make the team. He has always been a baseball fan since he could remember. His team is the New York Mets. Whenever he has the time, he would drive out to Citi Field for games.

 

For some reason, when he is on the field and around the club house, he wasn't shy. But outside of the sport, he was shy, unless if you manage to befriend him. His parents tried everything to help him but to no avail. Because of that, he had very few true friends. As he almost bumped into a someone wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, he nervously mumbled sorry and continued to the clubhouse.

 

**Anna Price**

 

Anna pulled up and parked her car. She grabbed her bag and began to walk to the gym. She has finally gotten her. She lets a ghost smile form on her lips as she thought of her family. Being the only sister amongst her siblings, she learned very damn quickly that if she wanted something, she had to take it very quickly. Whether that was the last piece of steak at dinner, or the TV remote. She had to adapt and became quicker then her brothers. But if it weren't for them, she wouldn't have joined her high school basketball team, and eventually getting a full scholarship to Westgate.

 

As she passes through the front door, she notices an archway with the motto “ _Dare to be extraordinary.”_ curved along the arc. She smiled, making her way through the sea of students towards the gym, excited to get her next chapter started.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Part 1

Entering Earth's Solar System

A sleek, black horse-shoed ship is seen dropping out of hyperspace. They immediately cloaked and vanished from sight as the scene inside the ship was chaotic at best. As we peer inside, there were aliens running around the ship, listening to a someone barking orders.

“Vogn, get our ships ready for deployment,” came the gruff, menacing and cold voice of Commander Zhyr. Commander Zhyr was dressed all in black armor, with a long sword at his side and a black cloak on his back. His gloved hand was resting on his sword.

“Right away Commander,” came the soft, frightened voice of Vogn. He was wearing a black uniform that had a shadow logo on it. He set to work quickly, preparing the ships to attack. 

Commander Zhyr stood up and walked towards the front window. “The time has finally arrived. Too long have we waited in the shadows. Too long we have watched and planned. This is it. They pushed us back once, but this time, this time will be different. This time, we will purge the human race. Send in the scouting party!”

Westgate College

“Welcome to another year at Westgate College,” a voice spoke from the podium. Ken Adams, who just happens to be the Dean of Westgate, had short black hair, a small mustache that just covered his upper lip. He was wearing a gray suit. Behind him, the sun was casting an orange blanket across the sky as the sun was setting.“I will keep this short, so you can go enjoy the BBQ down at the beach. Every year, we challenge the students to break the status quo and to never give up. This year won't be any different. We, the faculty, dare you to be extraordinary. Alright, enough talk. Lets enjoy some burgers and hotdogs.”

With that, Ken stepped off the podium and began the shortish trek down towards the beach. He was soon joined by the sea of students heading that way as well. He smiled at them, but remained quiet. He kept an eye on his watch. It has been far too quiet, which made him anxious. Or maybe he was becoming obsessed about it. He couldn't tell.

Amongst the group, Sheldon was walking as he nearly bumped into a person wearing blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and a golden eagle jacket. Her hair was put up into a pony tail. He immediately reconigzed that the school's basketball jacket and mumbled an apology.

“Sorry,” he said quiet, not making direct eye contact. His voice sounded a little hoarse from all the yelling he did at the diamond.

“No worries,” she said brightly. She saw he was wearing a blue Mets Jersey underneath his baseball jacket. He was wearing black khakis with white sneakers. “I see you are a Mets fan.”

Sheldon brightened up a little and looked at her. “Yep. Been to every home opener for the past 10 years.”

“That's great. I do have to say we are rivals though,” she sent him a small smirk. “You see, I am a Yankee's fan.”

“Oh great,” he replied sarcastically. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to talk with her. “So you are into sports then?”

“Baseball, basketball and hockey,” she stated proudly. “Actually, I am here on a basketball scholarship. I am hoping to become the starting point guard.”

“Wow. That is a tall order,” he replied. They were coming up to the beach now. “I hear that Lindsay is a beast back there. She is being compared to Russell Westbrook.”

“I know. Thanks for the reminder,” she muttered. She held out her hand and flashed him a smile. “I'm Anna.”

“Nice to meet you Anna,” he reached over and shook her hand. “I'm Sheldon. Normally I am shy, but talking sports seems to always brings me out of my shell.”

“We all have that one subject,” she replied. “And besides, we athletes need to stick together. So, what position are you trying out for?”

“Starting pitcher,” he answered. They have joined their fellow students on the beach. They headed towards the line. “Something about having the ball in your hand, controlling the play. Making the call. I can't describe it, but man I love it.”

“I know what you mean. I love being the one with the ball, seconds left in the game. You have a split second to make a decision. It all hangs on you. That feeling never gets old.”

Finally, Anna and Sheldon arrived at the front of the line. Anna took a hotdog and an iced tea, while Sheldon grabbed a burger and a lemonade. Together, they found spots at a table and sat down. As they were eating, someone dropped down beside them.

“Hey Anna,” the new person said. She was wearing a yellow hoodie (which was zipped up), with black jeans. Her black hair was shoulder length. As her eyes met Sheldon's, he focused his attention to his meal as she spoke to him. “Hello Anna's friend. I am Maggie.”

“I'm Sheldon,” he responded. He looked up briefly at Maggie, before going back to his burger. 

“Ah the shy type,” Maggie smiled at him. She then turned towards Anna. “Did you get the reading assignment from Mr. Richards?”

Anna sighed. “Yeah. Can't believe he assigned work on the first day. Read 5 chapters before friday.”

“Could be worse,” Maggie shrugged her shoulders. 

“What major(s) are you in?” Sheldon asked shyly. He had finished his burger.

“I'm in business,” Anna replied. She too has finished her plate. “Maggie is in marketing, but we have overlapping courses. What about you?”

“I am majoring in computer science,” he replied. 

“That's cool,” Maggie exclaimed. She took a bite of her burger. “So where are you from Sheldon?”

“Westgate. Lived here my entire life,” he stated proudly. “What about you?”

“I'm from Brooklyn,” Anna replied. 

“I'm from Pittsburgh,” Maggie answered, though if anyone was paying attention, they can hear her voice waver a little.

As they were talking, Maggie spots someone looking lost. He had black, messy hair. He wore a red polo shirt with white shorts and sandals. Once she was sure she caught his eye, she waves him over and invites him to sit with them. As he wandered over, he places his plate down and nods to everyone.

“Hey, I'm John,” he says, with a slight accent. 

“I'm Maggie,” Maggie introduced herself. 

“Sheldon,” Sheldon responded. 

“I'm Anna,” Anna remarked with a smile. She had finished her plate and opened her iced tea. “So what are you studying John?”

“Computer science,” he answered, taking a bite from his burger. 

As he was chewing, the sky got a lot darker. As everyone looked up at the sky, there was an eerily silence that fell upon the beach. No sound could be heard at all. The water became deathly calm, the seagulls stopped squawking. In fact, the only thing that seemed to move was a single moon beam that opened slowly when an armored face appeared in the center of it. A cold, clear tone voiced began to speak, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

“Welcome, Humans, to your future. As of this moment, you belong to the Shadow Corps,” the voice said and slowly disappeared from the sky. 

As the head began to fade slowly, the moonbeam widened, and just like that, ship after ship came out and began to open fire. A transport landed on the beach, carrying 3 dozen black clothed ninjas with a scimitar on their side They drew their scimitars and sprinted towards the student body.


End file.
